


Другого не будет

by Zerosh



Category: Outlast (Video Games)
Genre: Drama, Headcanon, M/M, Missing Scene, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-30
Updated: 2017-07-30
Packaged: 2018-12-08 22:22:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11655915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zerosh/pseuds/Zerosh
Summary: Джереми Блэр всегда был уебком, которого не заботили чужие желания и чувства. И это, пожалуй, даже хорошо.





	Другого не будет

Рик уже и не помнил, как давно ему хотелось, чтобы весь этот бред закончился. Как давно хотелось, чтобы у одного наглого уебка появилась хотя бы кроха совести, капля уважения к нему, к тому, что хотел он, черт возьми. И если бы такой день настал — он являлся бы лишь сном, не иначе. Ведь у Джереми Блэра нет совести, у Джереми Блэра нет уважения к чувствам и желаниям других. И Ричард даже не помнил, чтобы когда-то замечал в нем нечто подобное.  
  
А если бы припомнил, если бы такое не являлось отголоском давно похороненной мечты — пожалуй, было бы только хуже — знать, что этот помешанный на себе и карьере хрен когда-то — даже пусть очень давно — был другим — неприятно, пожалуй. Неприятно настолько, что кололо бы за ребрами острее, чем обычно, преследовала бы мысль — что могло так повлиять? От этого не было бы покоя, потому что хотелось бы — точно хотелось бы — вернуть хотя бы лично для себя человека, что думал не только о том, как поднять большие деньги и как выглядит его костюм.  
  
Но того человека — не существовало. Ни в одной из возможных и невозможных реальностей. И то было хорошо, правда. От того дышалось легче даже в моменты, когда Блэр вызывал к себе не по работе, а потому что просто хотелось снять напряжение, успокоить нервы. Легче, когда вжимал в стену грубо, кусал, — едва задвигалась защелка, упрямо не слыша чужого «да подожди ты!». Легче принимались его неласковые ничуть руки, жесткая поверхность стола, само подобное положение дел — ведь он всегда такой, всегда был таким.  
  
 _Другого н е с у щ е с т в у е т._  
  
И хотя порой не хотелось ничего, кроме как сказать наконец «Стой!», упереться руками в грудь, задержать, глядя в глаза, — Трагер не делал ничего, кроме как шел мужчине навстречу, как позволял происходить всему тому, от чего — иногда — уже просто тошнило. Потому что иначе — хах! — не будет ничего. Совершенно ничего. Ведь Джеру нужен быстрый и хороший секс без обязательств, раскрепощенный любовник без высоких моральных принципов — и не больше. И если Рик не сможет ему этого дать — то очень скоро вообще все сойдет на чисто рабочие, профессиональные отношения.  
  
И пока, право, Трагер не был к такому готов.


End file.
